A Home For My Heart
by Ginger the Espeon
Summary: One day on her way home from school, Gali decides that braving the world is better than being abused everyday, at school and at home. But when she runs into none other than the Master of Dimensions and Pleaser of Crowds, her whole life gets turned upside down, and learns that maybe she should've listened to her friend about not trusting people. *Rated T for some language.*


Dimentio's POV

Two D-Men slowly lead me to Queen Jaydes's palace, saying she needs to see me. They are like annoying mosquito that won't leave me alone.

"Hurry up!" the D-Men in back shouts. I roll my eyes and instead of picking up my pace, I slow down. He pokes my back with his spear, making me wish I could blast him with my magic. Sadly, the handcuffs cancel out all my magic abilities, much to my irritation. Soon we arrive at the palace, and I can hear Queen Jaydes and her idiot daughter, Luvbi, arguing.

"But mother! Doth thou not wanteth me to be happy?" the princess cries. I snicker quietly.

"Of course I do! But you haven't showed any interest in any of the eligible bachelors what-so-ever! An arranged marriage is the only way the Underwhere and Overthere are going to have a successor," her mother fires back. Ah, so they're arguing about Luvbi's marriage problems. The D-Man in front clears his throat awkwardly and the two royals turn their head to our direction. "Oh... Dimentio, please follow me." I don't much of a choice, as the D-Men push me forwards.

We make our way to Jaydes's... Office for lack of a better term. Only a desk, two chairs (One looks more like a royal throne.) on either side, and a crystal ball on the desk are in the room. Jaydes sits down in the horribly gaudy chair, while the D-Men shove me into the empty one and leave the room. If I had my magic they would be too terrified to be able to go anywhere near me. The queen massages her temples like she has a horrible headache she can't get rid of.

"Dimentio..." she starts before sighing. "Dimentio, your parents came to see me... And they requested that I give you a second life." If I were alive, I would have choked on air. My parents!? This hag knows NOTHING if she thinks this will turn my heart good! My parents abandoned me! Despite my rage, I keep an unreadable expression on my mask. "Normally, I would never consider a second life for anyone in the Underwhere, especially someone like you... But I think this is a special circumstance." On the inside I am already plotting my revenge on the Heroes, but on the outside I remain calm, nodding slowly.

"Thank you, Queen Jaydes," I say in a sickeningly sweet voice. The queen stands, eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Dimentio, I hope you'll make the right choices this time. I can take this life if I so please, at any time I like, and I will know if you do something I don't approve of," she states, glancing at her crystal ball. I don't say a word. Jaydes comes over and puts a purple thumb on my forehead. She starts chanting. "Game over continue! Game over continue!" Drowsiness suddenly engulfs me. The words become faint, and I slip into a deep sleep...

Gali's POV

Sitting in class, I hear snickers and laughing all all around me. I ignore them. The last bell rings, and I get up and go to my locker. I get everything I need and walk out of the school building, only to have the sidewalk blocked with teenage witches.

"Hey, there Gali~!" horribly sweet voices coo. I stay quiet. One girl steps on my shoe. It hurt. I look up.

"Look, I don't want any trouble-"

"Oh, but we do." Insults fly at me.

"Fugly."

"Diseased."

"Waste of space." I wince at this one.

"Stupid."

"Ugly ass!"

"Zit head!"

"Worthless!" The insults hit me hard.

"Go cut yourself, you freak of nature!" I look back down, fighting back tears. A hand is suddenly on my shoulder.

"You better leave my sis alone before I send your carcasses into orbit." It's Eeva. She flashes her pocket knife, making the girls cringe.

"H-Hey...! Y-You're not allowed t-to have that o-on campus...!" one of them squeals. Eeva glares daggers at her.

"Wanna see how many girls in this pity party group I can kill before the cops show up?" she growls, taking a step towards them. The group screams and runs for their lives. Eeva puts her pocket knife away before pulling me into a hug. "Sorry I wasn't here earlier, sis." Eeva's my best- make that ONLY- friend in this stupid school. We're not really sisters, but we like to think we are, just not by blood.

"It's okay, sis. I'm okay. They didn't beat me up." I force a smile. She's not convinced.

"... All right... If you say so... C'mon. Let's get going before a teacher shows up." Eeva says, while getting her bike from the bike rack. At the gateway to the school, we wave good bye and go in opposite directions. "See you tomorrow!" I nod and start my journey home. Half way there, I zone out, and a flashback comes to me. It's from when I was "learning" how to cook.

_"CAN YOU NOT DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" Mrs. Mendy yells at me. I wince and look at the floor. "Not only are you ugly, but you can't even do a single thing right!"_

_"I-I'm not ugly! And I am good at some things!" I retort. SLAP! A sharp sting in my cheek._

_"DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO ME, YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!" she shrieks like a diseased vulture. I swear, that's EXACTLY what she sounds like. ... Not that I know what a diseased vulture sound like, but still! Hot tears fill my eyelids, not from her insult, but the pain of the slap. Sometimes I wonder why the Mendy's even keep me. They might be getting paid... It doesn't matter, I hate them. I hate them with such a great intensity that I'm surprised they haven't melted or exploded from it. "What is this even supposed to be?!"_

_"S-Scrambled eggs..." She was supposed to be teaching me how to cook, but nope! Her stupid shows were more important._

_"HOW THE HELL DO YOU GO FROM AN EGG TO THIS?!" she roars._

_"... J-Just a little too much salt and pepper..." I squeak._

_"Ugh! I give up! You're a hopeless bitch," she mutters. I clench my fists._

_"Maybe I could've made it right if you had helped me!" I find myself screaming. "You're so mean! Why can't you help me for once in your life so I don't fail at everything I try! I didn't do anything to you! Why do you-" SLAP! Tears flow down my cheeks. She grabs my face and make me look into her ice cold blue eyes that hate every fiber of my being._

_"This is not your house. You will not disrespect me in my own home. Do you here me?!" I don't say anything. I'm too scared for my life. "I said, DO YOU HERE ME?!" This time I nod quickly. She lets me go and I run upstairs to my room. "NO DINNER FOR YOU TONIGHT, YOU RAT!" I don't care. I curl up on my bed with my stuffed bunny and cry into its fake blue fur. I wish they'd be just a little nicer. I didn't do anything to them._

_"Why do they have to treat me like this? Why do they hate me? Why don't they care?" I whimper._

I shake my head, those three questions still ringing in my ear. Wishing wouldn't change anything. I rub my face where she'd grabbed me. Her hand left a bruise. It was fading now, but it still hurts when I touch it. Eeva had thrown a huge fit when I told her about it. I'm surprised she hadn't caused an earthquake or a hurricane or SOMETHING catastrophic. But then it dawns on me...

I stop walking. They aren't around to control me now... I smile and turn around. Whooping for joy at my new plan, I dash down the street, in the other direction. With my backpack, I run kinda slow, but I keep up the pace. Why hadn't I thought of this before?! I'm running away from that house, and never going back! I'll head out east, like Holly from 'Runaway', my favorite book, only she went west. She made it on her own for a year before finding a new home! Why can't I?! I just won't jump a train like she did...

"I can do this! I'll be happier than I've ever been before!" I exclaim. Eeva will totally be on board with this for sure!

* * *

"WHAT?!" Eeva screams. Her parents come to the door. Her parents are the only other people who know about the abuse. They've called the cops... But that just made it worse.

"What's wrong?" they ask.

"I'm running away! Findin' a new place to live!" I say. They look at me funny.

"Why wouldn't you just stay with us?" Mrs. Grear asks.

"I... I just want to want to get out of this city entirely. Almost everyone here hates me, and I can't take it anymore. Thank you for the offer, but I have to get out of here." Mr. Grear shakes his head.

"We're not about to let you go off into the country on your own. You'll get killed out there!" he tells me. I sigh.

"I thought you'd be all for it..."

"Why would we be all for you throwing yourself into... Into L.A. or something! That place ain't no city of angels!" Eeva states. Where did L.A. come from?

"I have to do this!"

"We won't let you, Gali. It's way too dangerous!" My friend is desperate. "What about me?! I'll be all alone, Gali!" I hadn't thought of that. Here I go not thinking things through. Silence falls for a minute or two. Just when I'm about to say something, someone else does.

"Well, you're gonna need food and money." All our heads turn to Eeva's mom.

"M-Mama...?!" Eeva squeaks in disbelief.

"If she says she needs to do this, then we have to let her. Gali's old enough to make her own decisions now. We just have to set her up with everything she'll need and hope for the best. She'll make it. I just know it." Although she sounds optimistic, her eyes are filled with fears of me getting killed. I nod, determination written all over my face.

"I'll survive. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weak. I won't let anyone get to me. And when I get settled in my new home, I'll write you letters!" I smile. With heavy hearts, Eeva's mom and dad help get me some supplies. Enough to last a little over a week, because that's all that would fit into my backpack, and some money. Fifty dollars to be exact. Eeva gives me her pocket knife and teaches me how to hold it and the best ways to use it along with some self defense karate moves.

"Sis, I swear if you die out there..." Eeva trails off, thin, salty rivers flowing down her face. I smile.

"Don't worry. I won't. You just taught me self defense stuffs." She ruffles my hair.

"Yeah, well, you tend to forget things way more than you should. Be careful and don't trust anyone; They might mug you," she murmurs. We hug. After we've all said parting words, I head down the sidewalk. Even though I'm getting out of this terrible city, my stomach seems to have a black hole. They had let me go off into the world alone so easily. Why?! They must really trust my survival instincts, if I HAVE any.

A small part of me wishes to stay with them, but I'd just be a burden. After all, it looks like they'll have their hands full with a new baby and I know that new addition to the family is going to cost THOUSANDS of dollars, with the hospital charges and cribs, baby swings, etc. Maybe she'll even have twins! Who knows how much longer Eeva has to wait for her sibling!


End file.
